


No Love too Intimidating

by DaturaMoon



Series: Ezra/ Prospect [7]
Category: Ezra Prospect - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Prospect - Fandom
Genre: Bi Ezra, Bi!Ezra, F/M, M/M, Multi, poly reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Note: Just a lil something because in this house, although we knew already, we celebrate bi! EzraOpen for later expansion
Relationships: Ezra / f reader, Ezra / male character, Female Reader/ Ezra / Male Character
Series: Ezra/ Prospect [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919083
Kudos: 4





	No Love too Intimidating

Walking into the Cantina, your hand brushes against your lovers as you look for a place to sit. It was a busy night and most spots were taken.   
You spy some movement in a far corner, a busty woman takes a man's hand and guides him away from the table.   
“Got one!” You make a b line for the small table, throwing yourself onto the seats before anyone else can take them. After a very minor stare off with a Ogntu, it was established you won.   
Your lover joins you seconds later two drinks in hand.   
“My little badass.” He puts the drinks down and slides in beside you.   
“Mmmm.” You move forward, accepting his kiss as you purse your lips.   
When your lips part, a familiar feeling stirs in your gut, a scent from a time gone by awakens your senses. Suddenly thrown down memory lane, you can see him, you can feel him.   
He feels so real, that you nearly mistake your lover's hand on your lower back as his: a phantom hand of the one who stole your heart in another time.   
“Where’d you go?” Your lover asks, your eyes meet his.   
“Just, wandered off. I’m back n-”you’re cut off by the familiar deep laugh coming from somewhere in the room.  
Your eyes travel the space until you spot him. You weren’t hallucinating , he was really here.  
Across the room he sits in the middle of a table telling a long winded story, unsurprisingly a captivated audience surrounds him.   
Though his back is facing you, you know it’s him. Those shoulders, the way he held himself, the messy curls on his head, that southern twang dropping big words no one understood. The heart thief was here; flesh and blood.   
Emotions rush your body as the room starts to disappear around him. Your lover speaks to you, but you can’t hear him.   
Ezra must have felt you too, or your eyes burning into his back. Time slows down as he turns in his seat, those rich brown eyes settling on yours.   
“Sweet Kevva, how you surprise me so” Ezra sings to himself, a wide grin fills his lips and reaches his eyes.  
“Baby, you know him?” Your lover pulls your hand in his under the table.   
Eyes locked on Ezra you reply, “you know the guy I told you about, Ezra..”  
“The Ezra?”   
You nod as a smile forms on your lips. “The one and only.”   
Ezra turns his back to you briefly and knocks back his drunk.   
“You must excuse me fine creatures, it seems fate has something in store for me and I am never one to ignore lady fortunes tune.” He grabs his backpack and excitingly makes his way over to your little table.   
The last time you saw Ezra was 5 years ago. Though you only spent 22 cycles together he stained your heart, your body, your mind: he haunted you, and you him.   
You often wondered what other adventures you could have had if you both stayed.   
Ezra sweetly talks himself into a seat, the person gives it up and he slides it to the table. Sitting close, his thigh touches yours.  
“Y/n.” He stares into your eyes and all you can do is smile.  
“Ezra.” You say softly. He closes his eyes. You recall how he told you his name sounded Iike music on your lips.   
When he opens them again he flashes a friendly smile at your lover, “friend, I do not mean to ignore your presence I’m sure you understand how distracting y/n is; truly, a divine sight to behold.”   
Your lover returns the smile, “I agree with you.”   
Ezra continues, “Y/n and I became aquatinted on a rather terraqueous landscape.” His grin returns and so does yours.   
“It truly was breathtaking but the bugs! Heavens-“ you shake your head.   
“Friend, it was paradise minus the monsterous insect life. As bold and fearless she is, y/n was less than pleased with our 5 legged companions.”   
You shutter as they share a laugh.   
“She still hates bugs.” Your lover adds with a smirk.   
“Sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Ezra asks, holding his hand out to him.   
You realize you never introduced them, you’ve been too busy drooling at how damn good Ezra looked, even with the fine lines of life lived, he was still utterly beautiful and gritty at the same time.   
“H/n.” He introduces himself to Ezra.  
“That is a fine name, two fine names for an enamoring couple. I hope you do not take my excitement as distespect h/m, I did in fact notice your shared affections. I do not mean to impose, I only am joyously overwhelmed to see y/n once more.”   
“None taken,” your lover raises a hand. “She’s told me a lot about you.”  
Ezra playfully narrows his eyes at you as he nudges you, “only the flavorsome things I hope-“   
You lean in, searching his eyes, “only the most vile.”  
“You serpentine mistress, how you charm me.”   
You get lost in each other's eyes.   
All you want to do is fuck Ezra right then and there. His bedroom eyes make you feral and body memory of his skills make your nipples hard.  
“I could give you the night,” your lover finishes his drink, “have a proper reunion.”   
Ezras eyes grow wide and you nibble your lower lip.   
“We have a...” you look at your lover, turn at Ezra, “unique relationship. We are together but we have our own adventures and sometimes we even share. I’m still as - adventurous as the girl you met years before.”   
Ezra coos and places his hand on your upper thigh, “No love too intimidating.”


End file.
